Programa de yaoi de One piece
by KuroAkuma7
Summary: Um pirata misterioso leva magicamente os mais conhecidos de One Piece para o seu navio e começa um jogo. Perguntas e desafios dos leitores enquanto o programa decorre e o apresentador Kuro (OC) faz sofrer os participantes nos seus jogos pervertidos. Publicado até o capitulo 4 em outro site.
Cap 1: ukes ou semes?

Autora PVO´s

Um enorme navio negro com no couves um enorme sofá vermelho com muitas pessoas conhecidas no mundo de one piece e um palco enorme com um sofá negro e duas pessoas sentadas.

?:O meu nome é kuro eu vou ser o apresentador. Sou um usuário de duas akumas no mi e eu trouxe-vos até aqui assim.

O rapaz tinha longos cabelos negros que descaiam para a frente e olhos vermelhos sangue , tal como pele branca como a neve , o tronco do corpo estava nu sem camisa.

Kuro: O que acham de jogarmos um jogo?

Luffy: Um jogo parece divertido.

Crocodile: Porque estou aqui? Já não sabes que não gosto dessas brincadeiras Kuro.

Kuro: Porque eu queria fazer um programa de TV tipo quiz , então vocês topam?

Luffy: Sim vai ser divertido.

Smoker: Acho que é a única forma de sair daqui.

Kuro: Bom primeiro vamos apresentar os concorrentes oficiais , o resto só trouxe como publico , bom , Luffy , Smoker , Law , Zoro , Sanji , Shanks , Buggy , sengoku , Garp e um convidado supressa Donquixote Rosinante.

Rosinante: Oi podem me chamar de Corazan. Eu nem sei como estou aqui mas deram-me informação do que se tem passado nestes anos.

Smoker: Donquixote? Parente do joker? Pensei que tudo tinha sido derrotado.

Mihawk: Não sei como aparecemos aqui e muito menos como alguém da família Donquixote ainda esta vivo.

Kuro: Bom eu tenho duas akuma no mi. A fruta da magia e a fruta da compatiblidade. Eu sei tudo sobre o que se passa e Corazon é uma pessoa que comecei a adorar e foi injusto ele morrer , eu trouxe ele de volta então com a minha fruta da magia. Cada dia que equivale a uma ronda vou trazer um convidado especial. E cada ronda temos uma pergunta para os leitores e jogadores que eu selecionei.

Kuro: Hoje vai ser em equipas , smoker e Luffy.

Luffy: Yeahhh vou ficar com o smokey.

Smoker. Porque tenho que ficar com um pirata?

Kuro: Vocês nem sabem ainda dó que se trata o jogo.. mas bem temos Zoro e Sanji.

Zoro: Humm pq tenho que ficar com o erro-cock?

Sanji: Porque tenho que ficar com o marimo de merda?

Kuro: Vocês vão gostar...depois temos Shanks e Buggy , Sengoku e Garp.

Shanks: Então Buggy como os velhos tempos. E o teu cabelo cresceu muito, preferia antes..( Buggy está com o visual do mangá atualmente o resto das personagens também.)

Buggy: Sim claro..

Sengoku: Ao menos não calhamos com piratas , mas eu queria ficar com o Rosinante, nem acredito que ele esta vivo.

Kuro: E por fim Law e Corazon , bom eu só vou dar-vos esta informação , Corazon é irmão do Doflamingo e é da marinha.

Law: Cora-san.- tenta não chorar.

Corazon: My Sweet heart , meu pequeno tive tantas saudades como tu cresceste , eu prometo eu não te deixo mais. E ai que emoção tu chamaste-me de Cora-saann , chama-me assim novo Law.- falou correndo até Law e tropeçando no caminho.

Law: Eu já não sou uma criança e como tu consegues tropeçar sem razão nenhuma. Serio , se eu não tiver contigo não sei o que acontece.- falou andando até o Corazon e o abraçando.

Corazon: KKKK Agora és quase da minha idade , parece que voltei na mesma idade e não envelheci.

Kuro: Bom , deixem isso para depois, o próximo grupo sou eu e o Croco-kun. Bom os nossos convidados para plateia são os Mugiwaras , os piratas Heart , os exercito revolucionário , os comandantes dos piratas do barba branca , os Shibuckais , tashigi , Aokiji , Jinbei , Coby e Helmeppo.

Bepo: Nunca vi o capitão tao feliz.

Sachi: É verdade.

Kuro: Bom aqui o tema de hoje ukes e semes. Hoje vamos apenas parar para decidir o tema já que vamos pedir ajuda aos leitores para sabermos quem será o uke e o seme das equipas , apesar de puder haver uns que não vou dar ouvidos kkk.

Luffy: O que são ukes e semes?

Sabo: L-Luffy sai já desse jogo isto não me esta a agradar.

Kuro: Booom , vamos dizer que numa relação de dois rapazes tem o que comanda que faz papel de homem e o mais tímido que faz papel de mulher.

Luffy: Entendi.

Nami: Serio que ele entendeu algo assim. Será que ele não percebe quem é o seu par sequer?

Smoker: ~Cora~

Luffy: Eu percebi. Eu não sou burro , acho que vou gostar deste jogo. Qual é o objetivo de saber quem é o uke ou o seme?

Kuro: Bom , vamos separa em duas equipas os ukes e os semes e fazer um jogo. Se os semes ganharem os ukes vão fazer tudo o que eles quiserem , se os ukes ganharem terão de trocar e o seme fara o papel de uke. No meio do jogo se tiver perguntas tanto os participantes como quem não participa terá de responder ou fazer desafios dos leitores. Eu também vou participar como seme obvio , o crocodile será meu pequeno uke.

Smoker: Espera ai porque estamos obrigados a fazer isto?

Kuro: Vocês não são obrigados , porque eu sei que vocês querem , com a minha fruta da compatibilidade consigo saber como formar casais. Ou seja eu sei que vocês se amam todos kkk.

Luffy: Porque estas assim smokey? Relaxa vamos aproveitar o jogo.- falou sorridente e depois sussurrou.- Será que tem uns quartos neste navio.

Sabo: Desde quando o meu irmãozinho gosta de homens ou é tao pervertido?

Luffy: Eu nunca gostei de mulheres neste sentido , alem disso o que tem eu querer me divertir , isto é um jogo.

Ivankok: Este jogo promete.

Dragon: O meu filho cresceu muito.

Boa Hancock: O meu Luffy, ele não se pode atrever a tocar nele.- falou com muita raiva a querer matar o smoker.

Kuro: Eu odeia aquela vadia. Escuta aqui eu que decido e com a minha fruta eu consigo saber se a pessoa gosta dela ou não , e eu te odeio só de saber que queres roubar o Luffy do smoker.

Luffy: Hunn.. aff vou acabar logo com isso. Hancock!

Hancock: Hamm ...Meuu Luffyy!

Luffy:Olha.- vai para ao pé do smoker e beija ele por muito tempo.- Tu esclarecido.

Smoker: ~Cora muito~

Kuro: Bom , continuando , a pergunta para os leitores é , quem será o uke e o seme nos casais? Bom façam desafios e perguntas amanhã tenho uma supressa kkk e envolve vestidos kkk.

Crocodile: ….. tenho um mau presentimento.

Kuro: Eu não , bom continuamos amanhã agora sem perguntas ou desafios não tem tanta graça.


End file.
